A-Z drabbles Ikarishipping
by iheartmuusic
Summary: Title pretty much explains it all. A-Z drabbles about ikarishipping.


**Hey there! So here's an A-Z drabble thingamabob. I read one about contestshipping and I thought it'd be cool to have one for ikarishipping.**

**IKARISHIPPING ALL THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

* * *

Annoying:

Paul was a very smart kid. Even though him and Dawn got locked into an extremely small closet by team Galactic he was thinking about different angles.

There was a right angle, an obtuse angle, and an acute angle.

But at the angle Dawn was at, Paul could only think of one word.

Annoying.

Blush:

When Dawn thanked Paul by giving him a tight bear hug, he couldn't fight the blush on his face.

Cutest:

Dawn was ranting about the cutest pokemon, and Paul couldn't take it. So he said the unthinkable.

"I THINK MEW IS THE CUTEST POKEMON" he yelled, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Dawn:

Dawn watched a certain purple haired trainer walk away from her. A few minutes ago, they got into a fight about whether Dawn's name was Dawn or Troublesome. Dawn fished around her bag until she found what she was looking for. She took the Dawn stone out of her bag, and chucked it at Paul's head.

"MY NAME IS DAWN! D-A-W-N. DON'T FORGET IT!"

And with that, Dawn stormed away with a smug look on his face while Paul had to go to the hospital for a head injury.

Evolve:

And when Dawn kissed Paul on the cheek, that slight gesture made their love evolve even more.

Forever:

Even though staying in a cave while a blizzard was going on wasn't Dawn's idea of romantic, she wanted to stay in Paul's arms forever.

Gift:

"Merry Christmas Troublesome." Paul grumbled, handing Dawn a small box. Dawn opened it, and her face lit up with happiness. It was a silver necklace, with a silver figurine of a piplup hanging off of it. There were sapphires for its eyes, and topazes for its beak and feet. Dawn squealed in delight and hugged Paul, which made him blush furiously.

"Where's my gift?" Paul asked in a dull tone. In reality, his was actually really eager for his gift. Dawn gave a giggle and handed him a master ball. A mother freaking Master Ball.

"Dawn..." Paul started, clearly at a loss of words "Where did you..."

"HEY." Dawn said, waving her arms around. "I haven't given you your other gift!" Paul's face coated with a bright blush as Dawn leaned in closer for a kiss. Multiple kisses actually.

Hug:

If there was one thing Dawn could use after placing 2nd in the Grand Festival, it was a hug from Paul.

Ice Cream:

Dawn was ranting about how much she hated Ursula while her and Paul were sitting on a bench in Sunnyshore City. Paul, still eating his chocolate ice cream, got annoyed of the girl's rant and decided there was only ONE way to end her took his ice cream and flicked it so that some of the ice cream got on her face.

"PAUL!" Dawn yelled. She stood up, dropping her pecha berry cream on the floor. She glared at the boy, waiting for an Paul did the unexpected, he leaned in, and licked the ice cream off of her face. When he was done, he saw Dawn's face turned red.

"You had ice cream on you face" he mumbled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jealous:

Paul watched from a distance as Dawn was laughing and smiling at a certain blonde trainer with orange eyes. Paul gritted his teeth and let out an annoyed sigh. What was that kid's name again? Larry? Harry? Tarry? Paul suddenly got up from his hiding spot and ran over when the blonde kid, Marry lean down to his Dawn. His fist was raised and he was ready to punch the blonde kid, Parry.

He was sooooo jealous.

Kiss:

Paul never wanted to admit it, but he always wanted to kiss Dawn.

Little did he know, a certain blue haired trainer was thinking of kissing him.

Love:

It was more than a simple crush, Dawn was sure about it. She couldn't help that her heart would beat 20 times faster, or that her face would turn red when he looked at her. Anytime he would call her "Troublesome" she couldn't help but want to hide in a hole and cry a river. But most importantly, Dawn wanted to be with Paul all the time. To support his dream of being Sinnoh Champion. To cheer for his every battle. To hug him when he was down. To kiss him when...

"Dawn. Why are you so red?" Dawn turned to see Paul looking at her intently. She blushed furiously and mumbled "nothing" Paul shrugged and kept grabbed her hand to make sure she kept walking.

Dawn blushed even more. This was definitely love.

Memory:

Even though Paul lost his memory, there was only one name that he remembered.

Dawn.

No Need To Worry:

"Troublesome! Your bleeding!" Paul cupped Dawn face, watching blood trickle from her forehead.

Still, Dawn managed to smile and say those 4 simple words.

"No need to worry!"

Orange:

Dawn and Paul hate to go swimming. Last time, a huge wave came, and the top of Dawn's orange bikini flew off. It landed in Paul's mouth.

Push:

"Why are you so mean to me?" Dawn asked, eyes coated with tears.

"Why are you even with me? I never even asked you to go with me on this journey! I don't even recall asking you to be my GIRLFRIEND!" Paul yelled, his anger rising.

"You're a JERK. I HATE YOU." Dawn pushed Paul and ran away, a trail of tears following her.

Quiet:

After Dawn and Paul's fight, Dawn didn't utter a word. She was quiet.

And it killed Paul to see her so sad.

Rainbow:

Paul looked out his window. The rain finally stopped, and a big, beautiful rainbow appeared in the sky. Paul closed the window and let out a big sigh. Girly, stupid stuff like that wasn't the same without his blunette.

Sorry:

Dawn opened her door to reveal an extremely flushed Paul, with a bouquet of Gracidea flowers.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, and pushed the flowers into Dawn's face.

Ticklish:

Fun Fact about Paul: He is extremely ticklish.

Ugly:

Paul cupped Dawn's face and turned her face, so it was facing her. Her blue eyes were coated with tears, her lips pulled into a frown.

"Dawn." Paul started "You're not ugly. I don't care what that stupid Urara girl has to say. So stop worrying and go get that modeling job."

Velvet:

Before Dawn could say anything, Paul got on one knee. Dawn thought he was sick, so she knelt down with him. She was surprised when a black velvet box hit her in the face.

"Damn it Dawn. I was trying to propose."

Wet:

It was extremely awkward when Paul came out of the shower. He was wet, flustered, and naked.

Xanthic:

Dawn regretted eating the dinner Paul made her. Although the gesture was kind, she was looking a little xanthic. So was her barf.

Yes:

"Do you, Dawn Hikari, take Paul Shinji to be your..."

"YES!" Dawn squealed. She gave a bright smile, which quickly faltered when she realized her mistake.

"Oh, wait. I was suppose to say I do right?"

Zero:

"Hey Paul, how many kids do you want?"

Paul looked at his wife, Dawn, in surprise. They've only been married for a few weeks and she already wanted kids?

"I think two would be nice. Or three." Dawn nodded her head in agreement. "But right now, I want zero kids."Dawn gave a giggle.

"Well, so much for zero." She pointed to her stomach with glee.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Oh, ikarishipping. I love you so much. :D**

**Xanthic means yellow or yellowish.**

**Anyways, please review! I'm thinking of making this a series and have different chapters of your favorite shippings. WHICH MEANS YOU, THE READERS OF FANFICTION, HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT SHIPS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE ABOUT.**


End file.
